


A Quiet Moment

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short quiet moment between Asahi and Nishinoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short but sometimes a few words is all it takes!!   
> Thanks for stopping by!!! Have a wonderful day everyone!!! <3 <3 <3

Nishinoya and Asahi were sitting in the car after their first visit with the doctor. The doctor had confirmed that Nishinoya was pregnant, and she had given them pictures of their tiny child. The pair of them also listened to the heart beat for the first time, the pumping sound still resonated in Nishinoya’s ears. 

“The heartbeat Asahi...wow…” Nishinoya pressed his hand to his stomach, “I really have a baby, and it’s alive, and it’s heart is beating right now…”

“Yeah.” Asahi said, wiping tears from his eyes, “This is, wow...Yuu…”

Nishinoya turned his head and looked over at Asahi, tears were spilling out of his eyes and his shoulders were trembling. A whirlwind of emotions ranging from pride to fear leaked from Asahi into Nishinoya through their bond. Nishinoya breathed deeply, trying to keep himself from crying. He climbed out of his seat and sat down on Asahi’s lap and wrapped his arms around his trembling alpha’s neck. Nishinoya peered into his eyes, blinking the tears out of his own “I have your baby…”

  
Asahi nodded, unable to form any words, instead he wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s waist and pulled him in. Asahi cried into Nishinoya’s neck, breathing in his scent and leaving tears on the mark of their bond.

“I love you, Asahi, I love you.” Nishinoya whispered, his voice low, only for Asahi to hear. 

I -- I love you -- too.” Asahi managed to stammer out, in between sobs.


End file.
